


A Matter Of Taste

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Some males show off their muscles to attract a mate.Kai and Gaillard show off their cooking skills.





	A Matter Of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from tumblr, originally for polyshipping day

Aichi sad obediently at the table, wondering whether he could live through the evening without causing either hurt feelings or a third world war.

With a smile he usually reserved for his fans, Gaillard set down a plate in front of him, the elegant composition of meat, bread and–what was that on the top?–surrounded by a line of sauce that also covered what seemed to be thinly sliced potatoes baked in cream. Kai glared from his spot near the kitchen door.

“Ah–thank you.”

Aichi gave his best smile and cut into the meat (just what was it with western cutlery, just when he’d thought he’d gotten used to it, Gaillard had set  _several forks and knives_  around his plate) and gathered a bit of sauce with it before putting it in his mouth. 

The meat was beef, all right, rich and melting, and what was on top melted right in his mouth as he frantically tried to remember where he’d tasted it before–

Foie gras, he suddenly remembered. He’d put  _foie gras_  on his meat, was that even done, he thought you were supposed to eat it alone–

“How do you like it?”

“It’s–nice. Very nice!” he added hurriedly. “With the foie gras and all, and–” he took a quick look at his place, noticed a slice of something on his meat, “… mushrooms?”

“Truffles.” Gaillard beamed. “I put some in the gratin too, to give the potatoes a new flavour.”

How much money had the two of them even spent on this meal, he wondered, looking at the assortment of empty plates already on the table. Kai had already made him taste three small, delicate dishes (the soup had been nice, and somewhat more familiar to him, with its mushrooms and the faint taste of citrus), and Gaillard was on his second one, and Aichi was sure he was going to burst before the end and make a fool of himself.

He couldn’t even taste the subtleties of most of these elegant dishes. They would have been better judges of each other’s talents, if they hadn’t insisted on impressing  _him_.

He finished the (thankfully relatively small) meat composition and its potatoes, and prayed Gaillard hadn’t planned for three full main courses and their corresponding apetisers, the way he heard some restaurants did.

Kai huffed slightly and came forward, a delicate plate in hand. Agedashi dofu was something he recognised, at least, but in a way that was even more scary. How was he supposed to tell how good it was compared to others?

(It was good. He could tell  _that_ much at least)

“Ah–the–the broth is delicious, Kai-kun.”

Kai gave a slight smile (Aichi sighed in short-lived relief), and the plate went to join the others.

From the kitchen, Gaillard was humming.

Aichi futilely found himself wishing Naoki and his apetite would come to his rescue.

It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
